Nightlight
by TintOfBlue
Summary: Either way, they both knew how they felt for one another. He would be the light that lit up her night and she would be the shade that would keep him from burning up. He was always the shy type and she would think it was cute.
1. Nightlight

He was the night-light that ripped through her wicked world of despair and misery

He was the night-light that ripped through her wicked world of despair and misery. All her nightmares revolved around him but yet all of her good dreams were of him. One half of him would be the one who loved the demons and the other half would be the one that loved humans, causing him to recklessly rush into battle, leaving his friends behind as he rushed to his death. Deemed God's clown, he was never stained, even though blood had been spilled on his belt. He was always white, innocent, smiling, and she loved him for that.

She was the first one he had felt he had a connection with when he had first become an exorcist. Her love for her friends made her seem like a bright light that attracted others to her. Never once was there a moment that she wouldn't have sacrificed her own well being for her "family". He had always thought of her as a strong willed individual who always stood up strong for her beliefs. She was always caring, compassionate, and he always admired her for that.

They all knew about how the two would act towards one another. He would always blush around her, stutter when talking with her, and would stare at her when he saw her near by. She would cry harder for him then anyone else, hate him more when he had done something reckless because she loved him, and just loved him for who he was and what he did. They all knew indeed that their relationship was definitely one that didn't seem like brother and sister but more like lovers. Everyone knew, indeed everyone knew.

_Just one touch makes me blush, one glance makes me think, one thought makes me just love her more_. Allen had thought over and over again how he would tell her, how he would confess, and how badly he would mess up.

_Just knowing that he would even have feeling for me would make me think of how we would be happily married for the rest of our lives, every time he would blush would make me believe that he had loved me back, every time he had caught her would make her feel like the princess being saved by her knight, or in her case, clown._ Lenalee had never thought of herself as one that needed to be saved but it was nice to think that Allen had been there to catch her when she fell but thought that Allen would do the same for anyone else.

It was finally one day that she had realized that Allen had felt the same way as she did one day. She was awake after another nightmare of him, in her lap, dead. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to save him, and if she didn't know if she could even keep him safe. A tear fell down, followed by another, and another, and which had resulted in a silent sob. A hand, a gentle finger, had wiped away the drops from her eyes and had rested on her chin.

" I heard a sob." He had whispered, once again running another finger to wipe away another tear.

She couldn't speak, only sob, looking at the one person she couldn't stop thinking of. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, resting her tear stained face on to his chest. His hands had then started to stroke her hair with one arm, holding her close to him with the other. They remained there for hours, holding each other closely, remaining silent until he spoke.

" I'll never leave you, I'll never leave your side." He spoke, cupping both of his hands on her cheeks. " Don't ever think that I will leave you."

" Allen-kun, please… Please Allen-kun, don't die" Lenalee whimpered, now staring up at him. Allen stared back, slowly, not knowing what to do, pressed his lips on hers ever so softly.

" I won't die." He said. "With you in my life, I'll never die."


	2. Mutual Warmth

It was a dark miserable world that she had lived in

It was a dark miserable world that she had lived in. Only a candle that she had found as her friends and family, doing her best not to let this candle go out, lighted her cold world. He especially knew how it felt doing whatever it took to protect what he lived for.

"It's cold out." He would say, as she would be standing alone on top of the tower. " You'll catch a cold without a jacket."

She turned around and glared at her thin clothed nightgown, then shivered. He smiled at her, and kindly offered her his cloak. Her reply was always what would be it would be rather selfish because that "Allen-kun" would be cold. Never once did he take her seriously, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders.

" Why are you always so selfish?" She asked, glaring at Allen. " You always take care of others and never think of your own well being."

He smiled, walking to the side of her, and silently replied, " I can't stand seeing someone I care about in pain. I don't think that it's selfish to make sure the people in my life don't suffer. It would hurt me ten times more if I see you or anyone I love in pain."

A hand had harshly ran past Allen's cheek.

" Don't you realize that if you feel that way, others feel the same?" Lenalee whispered as she started to tear. " We're here to help you, isn't that why we're friends? It's so selfish of you Allen-kun to take responsibility of everything."

" I'm… I'm sorry Lenalee." He had murmured silently as he still grinned. " But a night like this while you're wearing a night gown, I think you honestly need the jacket more then I do. It's rather revealing to wear outside where everyone could see you."

She silently blushed, pulling the cloak tighter around her. Her fierce glare had turned into a gentle look, silently apologizing for her previous slap. It was a cold night and she was wearing a thin layer of clothing and Allen's cloak had been so warm. She blushed once again, even harder as she asked,

" Allen-kun, are you cold?"

She had wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in closely.

" Because we can just keep each other warm"

Of course, that night, that moment wouldn't be ensured because a loud voice yelling out soon disrupted it.

" ALLEN! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!" Lavi had yelled from below of the tower. Lenalee had let go of Allen rather quickly, leaving them both blushing at the top of the tower with a happy Lavi at the bottem.


	3. Home in Others

1 There, it was destroyed, their home, their sanctuary, buried in rubble by the attack of the Akuma. It made the two of them think what had been home to the both of them.

For her, the home she always had was with her loved ones, which were her brother and friends. The Dark Order headquarters were bad memories to her, being locked away, not being able to move until her true _home_ had come. It was the thought of being with her brother that made it a home that she had looked forward to coming back to every mission.

For him, the home he had was never really a place where he would actually stay. Home for him was the love that he was given and the love he gave back. Never really settling down in one place, Allen had found his home with Mana, then after, he found his home in the people he worked with. When he set off from headquarters to a mission with Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, or even Kanda, he never left home, he took it with him.

The boat ride to the new headquarters was a rocky one. They faced a storm which battered rain drops onto the deck of the ship, but it didn't seem to concern Allen Walker. He stood there in the rain, ignoring the blaring wind, and thought to himself if the old headquarters was his home. It wasn't the thought of coming back to the headquarters that made it home to him, it was coming back to friends that provided the warmth of home. A grin turned into a smile.

"It's still seems like it's home to me. With Lenalee and them, it'll always be home."

Author's comments:

_Okay, it was a slow thought process with the manga absolutely killing my ideas. Not so much Allen and Lenalee, none at all actually but can't really think of what they will say. Right now, I'm trying to make a story revolving around, One day I'll tell you how I'll feel. XD nerdy huh? I have the basic outline of it, it's just really killing me to think of what they would say in a conversation. Suggestions would help me D. Read and Review. It's as if your reviews are the muse I never had._


	4. Someday, I'll tell you

He scribbled his thoughts in the candle lit room. He scribbled emotions in the candle lit room. He scribbled all his feelings he had towards her slowly and thoughtfully, making sure he had captured the true essence of his feelings. Every letter, every word, every sentence he wrote all came together as if the letter itself was Allen Walker. As he finally concluded the letter, he released a sigh, thinking to himself.

_If it's for her, even perfection isn't even close for her eyes_. Never in his life did he actually act the way he did when he was around another, never did he ever feel the way he did. Folding the letter in half, he took his pen and dipped it into his ink. His hand hovered over the paper, as blobs of ink fell on the paper, finally deciding to inscribe the words,_ Lenalee, I may not be able to give this to you exactly now, but someday, I'll tell you how I feel_.

It was finished, the essence of his love, all captured into a single piece of paper, just a single piece of paper. Then, the room door slammed open, causing Allen to scramble quickly and turn the folded note to its blank side. It's red eyes shined at him, as it's metallic legs entered the room, approaching the boy slowly.

"Target Allen Walker. Exorcist!" The mechanical voice yelled, quickly brandishing a long needle.

Quickly, he called upon his innocence and charged towards the robot which had completely deceived him, shooting a dart into the exorcist's neck. His eyelids became heavy, his arms and legs no longer were his to control, as he fell to the floor, fast asleep.

"Allen-kun, did you see Oni-chan's robot" Lenalee barged in to see a sleeping Allen being probed by Komorin XT-6500 Mini 12.

" Target, Lenalee Lee. Exorcist!" It yelled, as it started towards her. It was one kick, just one kick and Komorin XT-6555 Mini 12 had shattered into gears and springs. She stared at the contraption and wondered, _How did Allen-kun get hit by something like this?_. A quick glance at him made her smile. How she loved the pure spirited boy so much. Her cheeks suddenly became red as she quickly turned her head towards Allen's desk in embarrassment, seeing the folded piece of paper. She picked it up, flipped it, read every word of it from the outside to the inside and blushed even harder. A smile, a pen, and the written note. She had possessed them all, as she started to write.

Allen Walker opened his eyes, rising from the floor in a seemingly alone room, quickly scanning the room for the monstrous robot only to see the pile of scrap metal and his note on top. He crawled over and slowly read the once blank half page of letter. _I'll wait for that day all my life Allen. I'll wait forever for that someday where you do tell me how you feel about me._

Sorry readers, I felt kinda blanked out for a moment of time. Too much tennis and internet clogged my mind but as you see, I actually did finished the story theme I wanted. I'm probably will be updating more soon but might work on other things. Pokemons pretty interesting right now and Ash is pretty stupid so it's not a hard character to write for.


	5. His Permission

Komui had two greatest fears in the whole world. The first fear was the pile of paper work that he had been forced to sign by the evil Rever. The second fear he had was basically any harm that had been "dealt" to Lenalee. The idea of innocence, fighting, her falling in love scared him greatly. Her heart had weighed more then anything in his life and he never wanted her heart to break by the hands of a man so he tried his best to keep her away from men.

It had seemed to be working for a while until instead of her falling for a man, men started falling for her. She was beautiful, smart, strong willed, and compassionate, which some men had tried to take advantage of. Of course, Komui had developed ways to stop these men from their perverted attempts by creating many machines, such as the Komurin series. It was not until the one, Allen Walker, had come into the Order when he noticed a strong change in his sister. She had started to talk about him, started to be around him, started to even let her guard down around him.

The day he found that Allen had actually kissed his sister was the greatest shock to him. He vowed blood, he vowed gore, he vowed the death of Allen Walker, but then it struck him, the boy was never the type to break the hearts of his loved ones, he was never the type to betray his friends, he was never the type to harm anyone if there was an alternate way of solving a problem. So when he had found out that Lenalee had fallen in love with Allen Walker, he had given his permission, knowing Allen Walker could protect her in everyway possible and love her greater then any man in the world, even greater then he could.

I know it's short but school and tennis like to disrupt me from my writing creativity. I had this in mind for a while actually and I've been trying to think a little about how he might feel about Lenalee and Allen. I'll try to update more once I catch up with the Anime itself because I'm only current on the Manga. R&R :]. Makes me happy.


	6. Dance of Angels

There she slept. There she slept on his bed. There she slept on his bed with him. There, Lenalee and Allen slept side by side without a care in the world, not one. Daylight broke, as the gleaming sunshine struck through the window and hit Allen's eyes, waking him from his slumber. He stared up at the clock, 5:30. Another day in the Order, he thought, another mission to go on. A sudden breath hit his neck, a warm breath, her warm breath. He smiled at the sleeping form beside him, hugging onto his arm.

_The Order had roared in Festivities yesterday night as the safe coming of the generals to the Order finally came. All four of them had been there, and all of them didn't take much to the party at all. Instead, they drifted off somewhere else but the other member's had not noticed their disappearance. Instead, they had drank, they danced, they ate, they did anything and everything that had kept the night lively. Lavi had been randomly flirting with girls, saying that they were his type. Kanda, well, Kanda never seemed to like crowds or people so he had been in his room, meditating his troubles away. Komui had been running from Rever, who had hounded him to sign papers. It was truly a lively night in the Order, forgetting all troubles of Akuma and the Millennium Earl. _

Her sleeping form was pure, elegant, and beautiful, Allen Walker thought. In his mind, she was the closest thing to a angel he had seen. They had said he was loved by God and at the moment, he felt as if he was blessed. The wheels of fate had played in his favor as he laid in bed with his beloved.

_And what of Allen Walker? It was a shock to the Order as Lenalee had asked Allen for a dance. As Komui was trying to object to this, Rever had continued to chase him across the room, trying to get him to sign paperwork. The two danced the night away as if it were only the two of them in the room with no one else. It was as they wished, in each others arms without the threat of the evils of the world. She had fallen asleep on his chest, as they were slowly waltzing. _

It was not too soon after he brushed her cheek that she had woke up. It was just as she imagined, waking up to see the face of her beloved. She smiled and hugged his arm even tighter.

"Good morning Allen-kun."

The ring of her voice made him blush. Her voice, ever so soft. Her tone, ever so elegant.

"Good morning Lenalee."

_He carried her to his room, wary of Komui, who could be around any corner. Allen knew if he carried Lenalee to her room, there would be no key for him to open it with. He slipped her onto his bed, covering her in his sheets and climbed into the bed as well. There, he fell asleep right next to his beloved to wake up to her the next morning._

"I should be going now. Oni-chan gets worried if I leave his sight for even a minute. Thank you for last night." She said, getting up as did Allen, both heading towards the door. "I'm looking forward to the next time we'll be able to dance."

She kissed his cheek, leaving a red faced Allen that was dumbfounded. Happy, but dumbfounded.

"I'm looking forward to it as well Lenalee."

:] Okay, two stories in two days. Creativity works when you take a break from tennis due to injury. I had spent awhile back thinking of how to approach this and I guess writer's block isn't stopping me right now. Maybe it's not like Allen to bring her to his room but I guess give it some imagination. R&R and I'm hoping I can update next week.


End file.
